Flashman 12
by Vanipon
Summary: Alternate Universe with multiple crossover were Ranma, Usagi, Yusuke, Umi from Magic Knights of RayEarth and Seiya from Saint Seiya are kidnapped by aliens instead of the original five human of the Super Sentai seires Flashman ... Chapter 7 is up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Saint Seiya, YuYu Hakusho, Sakura Card Captor, or Flashman. Each Tv/Manga series belong to other people.

This is a tale of what could have happened if instead of the five original Flashman being kidnapped and sent to Flash planet were they'd become the known Flashman, Usagi, Ranma, Seiya, Yusuke, and Sakura were taken instead.

I'll need proofreaders, as well as some help with the grammar, as I'm not all that good with it, since I'm a Brazilian, and English is my second language.

Anime-cross Sentai Flashman ½

One night before Genma took Ranma away, he and Nodoka were walking back home from a trip to the market, when suddenly they see a collum of orange light hit their house. They dash to the house, and soon hear Ranma's cry as he is seen being pulled up through the window and into an alien ship.

"RANMA!!" cry his mother as she collapse on her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Her husband tried to jump after his son but failed to do so, and end up breaking a leg on the attempt.

The alien ship then goes around japan picking young kids or infants and it's last stop is Juuban and took a blond baby girl as she sleep on her cradle. When it was about to execute a hyperspace jump, Sailor Pluto appear and at the top of her lungs she yell her attack at the ship.

"DEEEEEAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD SSSCCCRREEEEEEEAAAAMMMM!!"

The attack hit it, but before the explosion can dissipate, the Hyperspace jump system overload and flung the ship to parts unknown. "NNOOOOOOO!! Damn, damn, damn, I can't have failed again, no not again….."

"Sorry Pluto, but this needed to happen to counter your interference with the time flow" spoke a voice behind her

whirling around with eyes glowing with barely controlled rage, she is about to unleash unmentionable harm, when she see the ghost of Serenity. Seeing her made the anger stop dead on its tracks.

"S-Seny? W-why?" Pluto ask

"You know too well Rhea. And I'm very disappointed in you for breaking the oath." Serenity replie

"What are you talking about Seny? I didn't break any…" Pluto start to explain when Serenity stops her by saying

"You manipulated the stream. That's a break of the oath, and you know the rules. But since you're the last Senshi still alive, I'll let you live, as long as you get to Earth and protect it from the darkness ahead until those children return."

"But…but…Crystal Tokyo…" Pluto mutter

"Its an Utopy worse then my kingdom ever was. I still let people chose their path, while you were about to CONTROL my DAUGHTER, and were about to turn her into a monster worse then METALLIA." Serenity explain

"Hun? Wha…." Pluto is cleary shaken by Serenity

"Whats wrong with you Rhea, its almost like…HAND OVER THE KEY NOW!!" Serenity yells with a mega demon-head, with promptly made Pluto hand her Queen her staff and key. As soon as she is in posses of it the queen cast an spell that lock the gates and teleport the key to an unknown place.

"Go Rhea, take a long deserved vacation, and keep that world clear." Acting in a zombie like state she depart to earth following the queen order. Once she's out of sight the Queen look at the Planet of Pluto direction and said. 'I'd like to know how you did it Happosai, but it won't work. Looks like that I'll need to reincarnate sooner then I expected, well looks like my sister Athena will have more company on this life.'

And so Serenity float toward Earth. There she meet with Kimiko Tendo. Seeing the young mother on the brick of death, Serenity appear as an angel to the woman and after a brief talk, Kimiko let the angel join her, and few by few Serenity fight the disease from the inside.

But the price paid is that when it was over both women had become one in body, soul and mind, with only her oldest daughter knowing the truth. And that's why Kasumi don't skip a day without praying and thanking god for the angel, as well as pray for the angel that saved no just her mother, her family as well.

Thanks to Serenity Kasumi grow to be a well mannered, and accomplished Psychologist and cook. Nabiki is Akane's main rival on the martial arts as well as an amazing detective and problem solver.

Akane become a good martial artist as her father never stopped training her or her sisters, thanks to their mother insisting in them learning self defense and defense against darkness. Akane is the family front line demon hunter ever since her mother found out that the degenerated principal kuno along with Happosai started to use demons to keep their control over Furikan.

At the same time on Greece Seika is training hard under Marin, as she had become an Athena Amazon apprentice, as she had vowed to her self that once she become powerful engulf she'll let her senses travel the universe to find her brother. But first she need to reach saint status, and she won't stop until she's either the Pegasus Bronze Saint or the Sagittarius Gold Saint

Between trainings she spent a huge amount of time with either Aioria, or Shaka, learning as much as she can about the gold saints, and what is needed to be one. Not to mention an will and peace of soul that rival Shaka himself. He often say that if she wasn't Marin pupil he'd made sure that she would be his.

Seika isn't the only one training as if there aren't a tomorrow. Seiya, Usagi, Ranma, Sakura and Yusuke, were training and fighting for their lives on an alien world. This world is 50 times bigger then Jupiter, but unlike Jupiter this planet is as solid as The Earth, if not more.

It's atmosphere is 45 Hydrogen, 36 Nitrogen, 18 Oxygen, and 1 of the other gasses. Has four Moons, in each Moon and the planet one of the children grow up. Surviving the harshness of each environment, as well as bathing in special energies emitted by crystals that are as abundant as grass is here.

Ranma as the oldest become their BIG BRO, guiding and helping them, becoming their support as well as their leader. He train on the red planet learning many arts of armed and unarmed combat. Not to mention tactics, strategy, and social skills.

Seiya grown on the green moon, once in a while he got flashes in his dreams of his sister, and he knows that she is training and trying to find him. Thanks to the dreams, he apply what he see his sister doing to his own training, and so he develop his cosmo, and technique. And like Ranma he help the others when he can. When the others discovered his development of Cosmo, they bugged him to teach them which he did with the approval of the local alien tutors.

The cosmo power boost were an amazing feat that all five learned and made them batter at what they were good at. Like Yusuke that live on a desolated blue moon, were he literally learn how to fly, and to hold him self in impossible places, such as the ceiling of a cave, stand on the horizontal 500 feets of the ground, on a crystal column, etc….

Sakura lived on the ice cold yellow moon, were she can glide through ice with uncanny easy. Also thanks to the Cosmo she can control the ice, as well as thousands of crystal spheres. Being able to use them as weapons, as transport, or even as erecting temporary shelter.

Usagi survived on the pink moon, where she also learn how to float and jump extremely high, before learning Cosmo, and the High Velocity Kick a derivation of Seiya High Velocity Punch.

(AN: HVK - High Velocity Kick or HVP - High Velocity Punch, are thousands of punchs or kicks, at the speed of the sound.) Also she learned of an heart shape energy attack.

All five of them delve into the cosmo as fish to the water. They delve into it nonstop. They even found a way to link with each other, first on an emphatic way, then as they go deep and deep on the mastery of the cosmo, they develop telepathy and telekinesis.

They develop a spherical field around them that each day it grows, this field is composed of their cosmos, and it higher their senses to the extreme. They were about to cross the border between The Force and Cosmo when through Seika, Seiya Learn that the Earth is in danger as strange and evil beings are wrecking havoc on The Earth.

**What did you said Seiya?** Ranma ask through his mind.

**Here take a look** answer Seiya as he broadcat to all of his friends what his sister is seeing. **OH MY GOD!** yell Usagi shocked by the destruction.

**Damn we need to get back there and fast!** said Yusuke.

**Damn right Y-kun, but how are we going to get there? We don't know how to teleport yet, and Usagi just found it to be possible by accident when big bro was hurt badly, and she wanted to be there last year, not in the next 30 min.** **By the way Usagi, how in the heck did you healed him? **Sakura asked

**I'm not sure, I just know that I found a new power source besides cosmo. It's an silver energy that was behind a powerful block, that I don't remember being there. **Usagi answered

**Usagi and I studied it, and I found a similar power in me as well, but it is behind an mountain tick wall, if I didn't concentrated really hard, I would have missed it. **Ranma added

**So it's possible that all of we share it, but only little bunny found a way to set it free. I wonder…** say Yusuke as he look deep inside him self, he go deeper then ever, until he too find the barrier. He touch it with his mind hand and concentrate.

**I got it too. It's like you said Big Bro, it's a faint feel behind a tick barrier**

**Sakura…can you feel it too?** ask Seiya, and after a moment she reply

**Yes I can. Like the others it's a faint feel but it's there. Problem is that we don't have time to break this damn barrier down.**

**You are right Sakura. And the Flash Cruiser isn't ready yet.** said Seiya

**That's where you're mistaken little brother. I just found it, and it's able for a hyperspace jump** Ranma said as he look over the star ship being build.

**We're on our way Big bro**

**Bring Delta and Omega craft, I have de feeling that we'll need them as well as my Command tank.**

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Saint Seiya, YuYu Hakusho, Magic Knights of Ray Earth, or Flashman. Each TV or Manga series belong to other people.

This is a tale of what could have happened if instead of the five original Flashman being kidnapped and sent to the Flash planet were they would become the known Flashman, Usagi, Ranma, Seiya, Yusuke, and Umi were taken instead.

I'll need proofreaders, as well as some help with the grammar, as I'm not all that good with it, since I'm a Brazilian, and English is my second language.

Anime-cross Sentai Flashman ½

Chapter 1 – The Flashman arrive on Earth

Following Ranma lead all five teens sneak into the starship cruiser that had just received its warp engine. They were almost inside it when they've been spotted. Panicking they race in, lock the doors and run to the bridge, there they started the systems and not listening to the pleas of the Flash planet people, they lunch the ship to the space.

"Thank you planet Flash for these 14 years, but our home planet is in grave danger, and we can't stay here, we feel that if we're not there then when the Imperial Cruiser Mes get to earth it'll be a wasted planet that they and we will find." Ranma say

"I hope that you are right about this Ranma" come the reply from the planet chef.

"Don't worry I am." Ranma answered

"Then I'm giving you five the needed clearance, plus instructions to finish you ship. Aboard your ship there is a robot that will help you with more technical data, and counsel. All that you need to do is insert the disk that is being ejected from the panel in the robot and it'll work"

"Thank you chef we'll do it." Ranma says in thank

Soon they found the robot, which is a white one, has a disk like head with two big yellow eyes; its main body is in the shape of a cone. On it are attached two arms and two legs. They insert the disk.

"I am the Mechanical Assistant and General Instructor – MAGI ready to serve. What can I do for you Ranma, Seiya, Yusuke, Umi and Usagi?" The robot spoke.

"We're on our way to Earth a bit sooner then expected because it's under attack over there by a mysterious forces." Ranma stated.

"And we may need your help, you see we took this ship before it was completely finished, and we'll need your help in finishing it." Usagi complemented.

"Then let me check what is finished, and what will need to be worked." Magi said as she goes over to the nearest console and start to 'talk' with it.

"Ok I got the blueprints, and a detail report in what is working, finished, incomplete, and amiss. But we'll need to arrive on earth before I can properly work; And we're missing some materials that can be found there." Magi answered.

"Then let's execute a warp jump and get there as fast as possible." Yusuke suggest

"Everyone agree with little brother?" Ranma asked and receive a nod from everyone.

Back on Earth tings are a bit ethic as Seika, Marin, Shaina, Shiriu, Hiyoga, Shun and Ikki fight along side Akane, Nabiki, Rei, and the twin sisters Ami and Ranko Saotome against an army of Youmas.

The fight is a hard and difficult one, since it took a lot of them to finish them off. Currently the good guys are losing and getting tired as they are fighting a 5 to 1 battle when a ear blowing loud sound is heard above the battle ground that the forces of good managed to took it away from the city.

Looking up they see a huge ship descending from the skies. It land a few meters from both parties and blew everyone off their feet with the wind it generated. Once it settled down it opens a hatch and from it five humanoids can be seen leaving it.

When the five get close everyone can see that they are human, and as soon as they see the monsters they charge in and start the fight anew and to the surprise of the earth defenders they start to pound the Youmas into the ground and to clear the floor with them.

This gave hope and strength to the Earth defenders that use the small break to catch their breath. When the five ones start to use Cosmo, the Athena saints are very surprised especially since the one wearing Green and black cloth has a Cosmo similar to Seika.

Seika for her part can hard believe her eyes and sense. 'No, it can't be… it's not possible! How can my dreams of my brother and those with him start to happen in plain day light? Unless…unless it wasn't dreams but some sort of telepathic link between us. That means that….' "SEIYA!!" Seika scream his name.

Seiya hear it and look at who called him. He's shocked to see her and almost pay dearly for the moment of distraction. He quickly dispatches his opponent and jump over it and 'flew' to her.

"S-Seika?" he ask in a trembled voice

"Seiya…are you really my little brother?" She ask in return

"Onee-chan Big Sis in japanese" he quickly hug her while his friends give him a few moments by holding the monsters off

"Seiya be quick in greeting your sister we need help here. Ok people the kid's glove are off. Everyone use the Prism Flash" Ranma ordered

"Ok!" Yusuke, Umi and Usagi yell, and together the four cross their arms over their chest, rise the crossed arms to the right, lower them to the left, and spoon them as they rise to a standing position with their left upper-arm raised. All of it took only two seconds and during this time they yell "PRISM FLASH"

What followed next surprise once again monsters and heroes as the four glows Red, Blue, Yellow and Pink. A second latter they are wearing spandex from head to toe, a stylized helmet envelop their heads, while boots and gloves complement their cloths.

The two boys have a one-piece suit, one in red and the other in blue. Both cloths have white arms and gloves, while their boots match their suits. The girls are similar but the legs and boots are white and the colored body part of the girls' suit looks like a one-piece bikini and they have the colors of yellow and pink. After transforming they only yell "Set goggles" and start fighting once again (AN: You can see the Flashman uniform in the google images search engine)

"Sorry, but I need to break our meeting short Onee-chan, my friends needs me. PRISM FLASH!" Seiya yell and instantly he's wearing similar cloths to the other two boys but his main color is green. Seika can see her brother's eyes inside the helmet since he didn't shut his goggles yet.

"What happened to you little brother?" Seika asks.

"I'll explain latter sis. Can you still fight?" he asks as he takes a look at how badly wounded his sister are.

"Yes I can."

"Then let's go". Seiya jump over to his friends' position and once in place they from a group execute a short choreography and yell at the same time "SUPERNOVA FLASHMAN!!" Not sooner after that they are laying waste to the Youmas as the Flashman become 10 times stronger, not to mention the use of cosmos and few by few through their link to Usagi, beat down the barrier keeping the mysterious force from them.

"I…I don't believe it!" yell a surprised Mercury as she scan the group

"What is it mercury?" ask Mars that was besides her.

"T-that pink one…she…she is using lunar energy."

"What?" yell Mars.

"She's one of us Rei, she's also a senshi."

"What about my brother and his friends?" Seika ask

"All of them are humans. They have some sort of energy that comes from the crystals on their helmets. Those cloths are actually a high advanced cybernetic body-armor. It can resist anything short of a ballistic missile warhead. That thing on their belt is some sort of a two modes weapon."

"How powerful is it?" ask Shiriu, his answer come when the Flashman draw their weapons and start firing on the Youmas, severely damaging them. After it the Flashman turn their pistols into a sword and shield and use it to cut down tentacles, talons and another assortment of things.

Seiya return his star shooter to its holster and activate the prism on his helmet with a yell "Laser Brackets" twin green laser beans are fired from the prism and hit his upper arms, it somehow create a pair of green crystal elbow length gloves. He start to burn his Cosmo high and higher, which amaze the saints once again, then he dash into a group of Youmas and yell "RYU SEI KEN!!" and using Seika and Marin technique kills at last five of the 30 or so remain Youmas.

"Hey! Left some of them for me little brother!!" Seika yells as she and the other saints join the fight. Mercury in the mean time has her eyes alternating between her computer and the one in red. A hurricane of emotion swirl on her heart, disbelief, surprise, joy, proud, worry and fear are fighting each other on her heart like the Flashman are fighting the Youmas. When a lucky hit in the back throw the red one to the ground something snap inside of her

"ONII-CHAN!! MERCURY BUBBLES FREEZE!!" Mercury attacks the Youmas around Red Flash, and dash over to his position to cover him while he took a little break to get his breath and to stand up. Then what she yelled make it self known on his mind.

"W-what did you call me?" Red Flash asks

"Are you all right Big brother?" Mercury said to him while she never took her eyes off the monsters. Ranko join them and together the three of them can hold a small talk while keeping the monsters at bay

"B-big brother…y-you mean that what pop always said is true? That we do have an older brother that was kidnapped by aliens?"

"…Yes, I was kidnapped from this planet fourteen years ago, right in front of my parents."

"W-what were their names?" Mercury ask

"Genma and Nodoka"

"Onii-chan Big Brother…are….are your name ….Ranma?" at his nod both girls are filled with joy and happiness.

"R-Ranma…" Ranko start

"Okaeri Onii-chan… we're your sisters, my name is Ami and she's Ranko, we're also Saotomes." Mercury activate a communication function on her mini-computer and transmit on the wavelength that Red Flash cybernetic systems receive and display to him the info of Mercury scans.

At seeing the proof of their claims, his heart is filled with happiness and joy and a sense of protection stronger then he has for his adopted brothers sprang to life and he redouble his efforts to put down the beasts.

Akane and Nabiki look at each other after hearing that two of the strangers are actually lost siblings of their friends and a single question can be seen on their faces 'Do we have one among them?' and surprising after looking at them and using their rudimentary senses of mana and ki, they feel strongly attracted to the pink one. With a nod and a look to mars they, plus Mars decide to help the pink one.

"Hi there need a help?" said Mars as she jump kick a monster that was sneaking on the pink one back.

"Thanks. I'm Usagi, but while on this form you can call me Pink Flash"

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Akane kick kick punch she's Nabiki"

"I'm Rei and like you, on this form I'm Mars"

"punch elbow palm strike Say girls what is going on here on Earth? We were training on the planet that adopted us and getting ready to dish out revenge on those that took us away, when Seiya-neesan saw this happening through his sister eyes." Usagi asked and commented

"dodge jump kick we'll talk later let's finish this monsters first" Nabiki answered and Red Flash heard her as each group got near each other pushing the now ten left monsters together

"Good idea. Guys lets use the Cosmic Vulcan." Red Flash says

"Ok!!" agreed the others. From their helmet prism a ray of energy materialize big weapons that they unite forming a huge weapon that once is aimed at the monsters it is activate. It's main body spoon a little accumulating the energy provided by the Flashman, which include Pink Flash Lunar energy. When the energy hit its max it fire and annihilate the rest of the monsters.

When thing cool down the Flashman power down and turn to the assembled heroes.

"Well now we can talk" Umi said

"Then let's get inside our ship, there you'll be able to rest and treat your wounds" Yusuke suggest pointing to the ship. The heroes look at each other and nod.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Saint Seiya, YuYu Hakusho, Magic Knights of Ray Earth, or Flashman

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Saint Seiya, YuYu Hakusho, Magic Knights of Ray Earth, or Flashman. Each TV or Manga series belong to other people.

This is a tale of what could have happened if instead of the five original Flashman being kidnapped and sent to the Flash planet were they would become the known Flashman, Usagi, Ranma, Seiya, Yusuke, and Umi were taken instead.

I'll need proofreaders, as well as some help with the grammar, as I'm not all that good with it, since I'm a Brazilian, and English is my second language.

Anime-cross Sentai Flashman ½

Chapter 2 - Explanations

After the initial battle the heroes assemble inside the Flashman's ship sickbay. Even thought that the sickbay is partially complete, it has enough resources and devices to treat the wounded. In this case Shun, Shaina and Mars that were the most wounded, while the others only got some scratches over them.

Also the computers on the sickbay confirmed that Seika is Seiya sister, and that Ami and Ranko are Ranma's sisters. He tightly hugs them and fights hard not to cry on their shoulder.

Ami use her computer to access the telephone network and call her home. "Hello this is the Saotome residence, Genma speaking."

"Hey pop, it's Ami."

"Oh Hi Ami-chan, what's up?" Genma replies

"We were getting a hard time with the last monster wave when a new group of heroes appear and gave us a hand." Ami explain

"And where are they from?" Genma asked

"They come from the outer space." Ami told him

"What? Little lady what did I told you about trusting aliens?" Genma yells

"Relax pop these guys are trustworthy, after all Big bro Ranma is among them." Ami says trying to calm her father down

"What? R-Ranma…is back? How?" Genma sputter and wonder

"Looks like the alien that kidnap him and some other children crashed in a planet where he and the others grew up, and now they got back." Ami explains it to him

"Where are you? Tell me, so that I and your mother will come as quick as possible." He order her

"About 9 miles west of Nerima edge, try to lock in my Ki pop and you'll find us." Ami replies

"I'm on my way….but how can you know that it is him?"

"You told us tales, and when I checked the new heroes with my computer, I found out that their leader DNA is so similar to mine and Ranko's own DNA, that I compared with yours and mom too to be sure. And the answer that had come from the computer utterly shocked me, it was then that I was sure that he's mine and Ranko's brother." Ami told her father

"Amy-chan…is your brother good at martial arts?" Genma asks

"I think so, he told me that he and his friends have the same range of techniques that Seika does. Speaking about her, we found out that her brother is also among big bro group, and through some sort of telepathic link between Seika and her brother, Big Bro learned Seika art." She explain to her father

"Well then, I won't have much problem in teaching him our art." Genma comments

"Do you wish for me and Ranko to spar with him and see where his level is?"

"No need to trouble your self Ami-chan, just tell me one thing, is he among the Bronze or Silver class?" Genma ask

"I'm among the gold saints father" Ranma said

"R-Ranma?" Genma asks

"Yes father it's me. Ami-chan is using her computer to communicate with you, so everybody is hearing our chat." Ranma explain

"Son…you make me proud in knowing that you reached the elite class of the art, but we'll talk more when I and your mother get to your location."

"Father we're aboard our ship…" Ranma started

"Our?" His father ask

"Yes, the ship does not belong to just me, but to my brothers and sisters?" Ranma explain it

"Brothers…I see the other children that were kidnapped as well….I understand son, you all grew up together, so you developed brotherhood bounds" His father replies after a bit of silence

"Yes Mr. Saotome, we developed such link among us, but in my and Ranma case, the link goes deeper then that, we….we're just…waiting the right moment so that he and I will officially be mates." Usagi said.

"M-mates…and you are?" sputter Genma

"Yes we are mates, and my name is Usagi sir."

"What is you family name miss Usagi" Genma ask

"Unfortunately many of us that were kidnapped don't know our family names, only our first names, and that's because Ranma knew how to read the names on our baby cloths."

"…We'll talk about it when my husband and I get to your position dear." A woman voice is heard after a sound of some thing falling.

"Did you listen us mom?" Ranko asked

"Yes sweetheart, when your father said that my long lost baby returned I couldn't help but to pick the line extension and to listen what was that all about."

"Mother…..I…I missed you so much" Ranma said, and this time he did cry

"My son, my baby….Oh my child, where are you? Tell me and I'll be there in a moment."

"I…I don't know the Earth's distance units mom, but as my sister told our father we're some distance to the west of Nerima's edge"

"9 miles mom, we're inside a ten stories tall ship" Ami supplied

"I'll be there, and will take the Tendos as well" Genma said

"We'll be waiting." Ranko says

With that the communication is cut, and Ranko went to her brother and hug him, helping him in his moment of need. Usagi also went to Ranma and hug him. All Flashman join in a group hug, happy that two of them found their family.

The saints smile at the scene of a dear friend finding her long lost brother, while looking through their senses to see if any of them have a lost sibling as well among the Flashman.

Akane and Nabiki are learning a bit of how to use the computers through Magi, and while taking care of a few scratches, check Usagi profile and compare their DNA with hers.

"Oh well! It was worth a shot." Nabiki said it feeling strangely sad.

"Hmmm….I don't know onee-chan, this readings are to close for her not to be a sibling. And if it's not close enough to be a sister it's sure as hell enough to be a cousin." Akane answered, and Usagi heard it

"What? Are you my cousins?"

"We can't be sure at the moment Usagi-chan, the reading that the computer showed told us that you're not our sister, but your DNA comes close enough to fall in the cousin range."

"So to be sure it would be necessary to compare my DNA with your uncles and aunts to be sure of it." Usagi stated

"Perhaps I can help" Ami said

"How?" Usagi ask and Ami lift her computer, that Magi come to the conclusion that that palm top while old, does have flash technology mixed with an extinct now as day silver millennium tech

"Ami-san, I'm wondering how did you get such an ancient computer, one that still is light years ahead of Earth's top tech, and that use Silver Millennium plus Flash tech?" Magi asks the blue head genius

"Do you know about the silver millennium?" A shocked Ami ask

"Yes, it's on my databank, you see the Flash planet was once a Silver Millennium trade partner, we trade science, while they trade tools and devices. This ship for an example it was the last thing sent by the SM, it were meant to be a royal cruiser, but then all communication with SM were lost. We left it incomplete for a huge amount of time, only after finding the Flashman we found out that someone survived in this system."

"Err what are you talking about?" Seika ask

"Well the Silver Millennium…" Rei was starting to explain the Sailor Scouts history when mercury interrupts her.

"Rei wait, it'll be better if I show to everyone what I found on the mercury computer. Magi is there any terminal were I can connect the Mercury computer and show us all the files stored in it?"

"Yes there is. It is on that wall behind Marin-san." If anyone could see Marin's face they would see her raising an eyebrow before turning around and spotting some sort of keyboard sticking out of the wall.

She takes a step to the side as mercury comes over her position, and after a few minutes everyone can see and hear the Silver Millennium tale. When it's over everyone is looking at Usagi.

"I-I'm… am I a princess?"

"For what I could gather you do have silver energy signature, similar to mine. And after seeing this video I could say that somehow you are her descendant or…her reincarnation. Anyway let me run a few scans and see if you are a Tendo or not"

Ami press a few keys and together with the sickbay scans analyze Usagi. After a few moments she double checks her brother, then Seiya and Seika. For last she checks everyone else. All of the results are being displayed on the same screen that they saw the SM tale.

"Well, well, well, looks like my son somehow managed to pair up with a Tendo; well Tendo old friend, it seems that our promise has been accomplished somehow, but not exactly like we hoped for." A voice said it from the sickbay door. Turning around everyone see Magi conducing Six people inside the sickbay.

When the saints spot the sixth person they immediately knee to the person, witch rise a curious look from the Flashman.

"MOM! POP! You've come early then I expected" Ranko said.

"Ranma Big Bro, the auburn hair lady is our mom, the slightly fat guy with glasses is our father." Ami said introducing Ranma to his parents, that barely a second later Nodoka is hugging him for dear life, while sobbing of happiness and even Genma surrender to his tears as he hug his son.

While the Saotomes are having their happy rendezvous, Nabiki and Akane are introducing Usagi to their mother and father. "Cousin Usagi let me introduce to you my mother Kikuko, your aunt according with the scans." Nabiki told her.

The Serenity part on Kikuko is overjoyed to finally meet her long lost daughter, while the spirit of Kikuko is truly happy that a member of her family had returned, after all she and Ikuko are sisters, and when she heard about Usagi kidnap she did spent days trying to cheer her sister up.

"I'm afraid that your family name isn't Tendo child, but Tsukino. You see your mother name is Ikuko Tsukino, she's my younger sister that fourteen years ago had her baby mysteriously kidnapped. I remember it very well since it was I who held her in my arms as she cried to sleep"

"Mom… W-what happened to my mom?"

This time it's Kikuko turn to cry "She…she…she and her family were murdered by these monsters that your cousins and saints were fighting. Her whole family were sucked dry of energy then…used as monster food. The thing was eating her arm when I, Akane, Nabiki, Rei, Ami, and Ranko got to her house."

After a few seconds of pure shock and silence Usagi let lose a terrible scream, as she fall to her knees and start to sob uncontrollably. In the blink of an eye Ranma is there hugging her as she sob on his chest.

The rest of the Flashman get a look of adamantium hard hate. Then Seiya ask his sister. "What is going on sis, where those scum had come from? And who are your friends and…this noble lady?"

"This is the goddess Athena brother. She's my liege, I am her Amazon Pegasus Saint. About what's going on I'll tell you."

"Seika wait, let me tell these noble warriors all that is going on" Athena said it

"As you wish Athena-sama."

So Athena started to tell them how this new evil started a few weeks ago, shortly after their battle with Poseidon. Where these monsters with female appearance started to create havoc in Tokyo, How they begin to suck the life force of people, shortly before using their victims as food.

Then come the firsts battles, with the Tendos and Saotomes, then her saints entered the fray when the Youmas as its how the monsters called them selves attacked the kiddo corporation. She explained how the corporation belonged to the man who raised her since she was a kid, she also explained how the fights had progressively become harder to win.

"So if we didn't appear when we did…" Umi started

"We would have perished and the Earth would be thrown into the darkness." Said Marin

"They'll PAY for what they've done to my family." Usagi Stated that managed to recover during the tale. All of Flashman nod in agreement, as well as the Tendos and Saotomes.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Saint Seiya, YuYu Hakusho, Magic Knights of Ray Earth, or Flashman

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Saint Seiya, YuYu Hakusho, Magic Knights of Ray Earth, or Flashman. Each TV or Manga series belong to other people.

This is a tale of what could have happened if instead of the five original Flashman being kidnapped and sent to the Flash planet were they would become the known Flashman, Usagi, Ranma, Seiya, Yusuke, and Umi were taken instead.

I'll need proofreaders, as well as some help with the grammar, as I'm not all that good with it, since I'm a Brazilian, and English is my second language.

Anime-cross Sentai Flashman ½

Chapter 3 – Flashman background

"Ranma-san, could you please explain to me how does your weapons work better against these monsters then my saint's fists?" Athena ask him

"Well Athena-sama, for what you've told us these things eat life force, so it can be said that even though the saint's pack a lot of power on their fists, the monsters eat a portion of the their strength, that's the reason for the increasing number of beasts. While one is used as cannon folder the others will feed from your warriors" Ranma explained

"And our weapons use not just common laser beams, but they also use a type of energy that comes from the planet that sustained us for all of these past 15 years." Usagi added.

"How is that possible? I mean the planet is thousands of years away from earth, so how can it send its energy this quick through such amazing distance?" Ami ask

"The answer cousin is those crystals on our helmet. They come directly from that planet, it amplify the planetary energy that our body and soul had become attuned to it, much like your body and soul are attuned to the first planet of this solar system." Seiya answered

"How did you found out about my link with the Mercury planet?" Ami query her cousin.

"Ami-chan the computer had shown us, that you do have a similar planetary energy stored in your body that we do. But in our case the Flash Prism amplify and boost our connection, with those planets. Here let me show you". Usagi said as she goes over a computer terminal and activate the bio scanners once again, but this time she set it to scan her, Ranma, Umi, Yusuke, Seiya Ami and Rei.

Seconds later she highlights the results, showing the subtle radiation levels and its wavelength. "See this. This is the Flash energy, the same energy that power up all of our equipment, and as you can see our life force is attuned to one of five energy spectrum, the same goes for you and Rei-san" Usagi explain the results to everyone.

"But by this reading you are attuned to two different energies, one that I'm sure comes from the Earth's Moon, since you are almost identical to the old moon princess; the other one comes from the planet that you lived all of these years. How is it possible" Rei replied and ask.

"Usa-chan I think she's talking about that strange energy that we found out shortly before coming here." Ranma comments on Rei's observation

"Do you mean the one that did allow me, to teleport to you last week?" Usagi ask

"Yes that one." Ranma supply then turns to Rei and Ami before he speaks "Rei, Ami nor I nor Usagi, or the rest of us know how we do have a second power source on our bodies, but this power lies deep down in our bodies. If it wasn't for an accident last week that almost killed me, Usagi wouldn't have discovered it. It allowed her to teleport from Pink Flash, a satellite of the Flash planet to my position on the planet Flash almost instantly. Then it also healed me….and bound us even more to each other."

"And only yesterday, when we got a moment of panic, thanks to Seiya-kun vision, we found out that each of us share a similar power that lies in our core. Unfortunately only bunny got to crack the barrier around it" Umi amended.

"Interesting, perhaps you may have spotted something else besides your own Cosmo core. And if you five share it and these two also have it, then it's possible that my saints or a few among them also have it." Athena said.

"I'm sure that some of them might have it, but I think that we must first help these five in settling down, as well as finding their true id's, since for what they've told us, they still know their first name, it will be just a question of time before we find their families." Kikuko speak

"Yes you're right, we can discuss and seek ways to defeat our enemies another time, Seika, Marin, Shaina, Shiriu, Hiyoga, Shun, Ikki you seven will stay here and help them in settling down, as well as fine tune them to their Cosmos, also If they will let us I would like to bring supplies to turn this ship in an base for future actions in Earth defense."

"We're here to defend our home Planet Lady Athena, it'll be our pleasure and honor in turning our ship into a base of operation. But we'll need some help in finishing it, plus setting up room for your saints." Ranma stated

"If Athena-sama supplies us with the needed materials, we'll gladly help you guys in finishing this place of yours. Mean while we can camp outside." Shun said after a small talk among the saints.

"I got an idea, I move into Ran-chan room, Seika-san, Marin-san and Shaina-san may sleep in my room, or if you or Umi-chan don't mind sleep in mine and her room, while the boys can share the rooms with Seiya-kun, and Yusuke-kun." Usagi suggested.

"I don't mind it Bunny-chan, and if Seika-san doesn't mind it too she can share the room with me." Umi spoke

"I don't see any trouble with it, what about you two?" Seika answer Umi, and then ask Shaina and Marin. Both look at each other before shrugging. Seiya, Yusuke, Shiriu, Hiyoga, Shun and Ikki chat a bit over the suggestion, but the Saints opt for camping outside.

"Son…I would like for you to come home with us, but I see that you have more pressing matters to attend, and it'll be some time before we can set a room for you and your wife in our home, so if you don't mind I would like that …you and your wife come dinner with us, bring your friends too, it will be a good way to start introducing you all to the life on Earth."

"We'll be there, mom….err…what does the word wife means?"

"She means your mate bro, here on earth we have a religious ceremony that indicate and make official the union of a couple. During it the woman receives the title of 'Bride' while the man got the title of 'Groom'. After it, and only if it is successful, the Bride becomes the man's wife, and the Groom becomes the woman's husband." Ami explain.

Ranma and Usagi look at each other, while they blush a little and nod at each other.

"We'll be there Mrs. Saotome, and Ranma and I will go through Earth ceremony when this crisis is over, and with some luck it'll be long before the Imperial Cruiser Mes get here." Usagi replied.

"The Imperial Cruiser Mes What's that?" Shun asked

"The same alien group that kidnapped us 14 years ago" Yusuke supplied.

"They're evil and each planet that they pass through they lay waste, pillage and turn every single life form in a synthetic mutation." Umi added.

"We trained for 37 seven earth hours a day, from the double sun rise to the night period. Some times we trained even at night, there was a time that we spent 148 hours training straight to survive the environment, as well as be ready to spent days without sleep in the event of an all out war." Seiya explained

"And thanks to little cousin Seiya, all of us learned about Cosmos through Seika's eyes. Seiya and I developed and attack similar to the Ryuseiken, Usa-chan adapted it to the use of her legs." Ranma commented.

"Once we develop telepathy, we shared our techniques, and got to see and fell what Seiya and Seika felt, that's how I increment and improved upon my Ice attacks. What I saw and felt about Cygnus here, I tried to emulate." Umi said.

"You saw and felt my attacks? And tried to emulate them? Tell me were you able to reach the absolute zero?" Hiyoga asked.

"I did. I know you got an attack nabbed Aurora Execution, that reach .16º above the absolute zero, My attack without the flash prism reach .20º but with the prism…I can reach .05º above absolute zero, that's how I helped stopping that last wave of monsters" Umi answered Hiyoga question.

"Amazing…little brother if you or your friends don't mind, I, Marin, Shaina, Shun, Hiyoga, Shiriu and Ikki would like to spar with you guys." Seika asked

"We can do it in the morning; it will help us stay in shape. And if what I saw is of any reference, all of us will learn the other attacks once we see it in action."

"You really talk like a saint little brother, and I bet that you also have the soul of one of Athena's Saint…'could it be?'….Athena-sama is it possible that my brother is in reality the new Sagittarius Gold Saint?" Seika reply to her brother and ask to Athena.

"It's possible; it's also possible that all Flashman can become gold Saints, if their Cosmos is of any indication. But I fear that they may be becoming some thing more. I can see and fell that they overpass the Seventh sense, the Eighth sense is half awake half mastered, if they keep going like this they'll become Kamei within a year."

"Kamei …what is that Lady Athena?" Yusuke ask

"Its when a simple mortal develop his body and soul to the point were he or she can be classified as a Demigod, aging a day per year, being able to become one with whatever environment the are, in a way that they can spent days without food or water, etc…"

The silence that followed Athena's explanation is deafening. The Saints look wide eyed to the Flashman, some even show a bit of envy. The Saotomes and Tendos look at their siblings with proud eyes, and that includes Seika, while the Flashman are simply stunned.

Magi use the chance to deeply analyze Usagi last scan, and compare it to past medical Data, what she find is evidence of the early stages of what has been told, i.e.: The Flashman are slowing down their metabolism, stretching their youth, and absorbing and converting the environment natural energy into life energy.

But that's when she spots a serious problem; the Earth Energy is conflicting with the Flash Energy. 'The Negative Flash phenomenon…Luckily I discovered it in time, or else the Flashman would be able to survive here for just a year. Better tell them what I found, so that we can research a cure or vaccine while it is still in the early stages.'

"Guys I need to tell you about a mortal danger that the Flashman are running since they got to Earth"

"Mortal danger?" ask the surprised Flashman.

"The Earth's viruses and Bacteria's, that exist on or air!!" Ranko exclaim.

"What do you mean sis?" Ranma ask

"I know what she means, we saw many fictional videos pertaining what would happen to alien life forms once they got in contact with our environment. You see the Earth air is filled with micro-organisms that for those that grow here become used to it, as well as developing self defenses to such organisms that for an alien physiology may harm and even kill it." Ami explain

"Is that it Magi?" Usagi ask

"Not just that, the Negative Flash phenomenon started, in other words, the Earth energy once absorbed by the Flashman is incompatible with the Flash Energy stored on them, if not threatened now it will worsen, until the Flashman can't be on this planet any more."

"How long does my son have?" a worried Nodoka ask

"A year if a cure or vaccine is not found in six months. We have six months before the point of no return." Magi supplied

"Ami you'll stay here, and work with them in finding either a cure or a vaccine, Kikuko-chan I know that you have chores to do in your home, but you're the best healer that we got, please I beg you save them, save my son."

"I'll come and bring my eldest and her boyfriend Dr. Ono Tofu as often as possible, Nabiki-chan, Akane-chan you'll come as well to help me, and to train with them. 'No way will I lose my child again. Whatever the cost I'll save you Usagi my daughter, and I'll call Pluto and she better get her ass moving, if my daughter dies or is banished from Earth because of her meddling with the time stream, as well as not finding a cure I'll fire her forever before killing her personally '"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Saint Seiya, YuYu Hakusho, Magic Knights of Ray Earth, or Flashman

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Saint Seiya, YuYu Hakusho, Magic Knights of Ray Earth, or Flashman. Each TV or Manga series belong to other people.

This is a tale of what could have happened if instead of the five original Flashman being kidnapped and sent to the Flash planet were they would become the known Flashman, Usagi, Ranma, Seiya, Yusuke, and Umi were taken instead.

I'll need proofreaders, as well as some help with the grammar, as I'm not all that good with it, since I'm a Brazilian, and English is my second language.

Anime-cross Sentai Flashman ½

Chapter 4 – Sailor Pink Moon Flash

On the following day a free for all, all out spar session is raging on, on the grounds before the Flashman ship. The Saints; The Flashman and Sailor Mercury are trading techniques, and fighting against each other.

Some times the Flashman team up against the Saints, some other time Ranma, Usagi, Seiya and Seika team up against the others, and so on. The Saints are impressed and hard pressed to keep up with the Flashman as once the Flashman release their whole power, their speed is slight above light speed.

It's on such scene that Aioria Leo Gold Saint, Shaka Virgo Gold Saint, Ranko Saotome, Rei Hino, Setsuna Meioh, Akane Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, Kikuko Tendo, Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome, Nodoka Saotome, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Kasumi Tendo, Dr. Tofu Ono and a convoy of supplies and engineers from the Kido foundation finds them.

"Sugoi!" Ranko, Akane and Makoto exclaim wide mouthed

"Unbelievable Saotome" Soun mutters

"Never been more proud of the boy Tendo" Genma says with tears threatening to burst out.

"Our little girls is no slouch either husband. It looks like she's awakening her seventh sense." Nodoka comments

"Well in theory Mercury should be the fastest Senshi around" Kikuko says remembering the old days of the Silver Millennium

"It's more then that. Even though they may spar against each other once in a while, they're perfected matched and synchronized. I almost swear that they can read each other mind." Setsuna comments

"That's because they can. Big Bro told us yesterday that the five of them developed a sort of telepathy among them." Ranko tells them after hearing Setsuna.

"Well what do you think Shaka, should we invite Muh to come with us the next time? I'm sure that he would love the challenge." Aioria asks Shaka

"I don't see a problem in it, and I'm sure that it'll be an interesting match to see. And as we're talking about matches, it seems that our young pupil is running for her money down there, and that green one is proving to be a mach for her." Shaka replies

"That's my cousin Mr. Virgo, he's cousin Seika's brother."

"What?" both gold saints ask at once

"It's true honorable saints, yesterday while meeting with them, Athena and us saw the results of their DNA scan. It was also confirmed by Mercury down there through her computer. It seems that that Red one is the brother of Mercury and Ranko here, also he, plus Pegasus Seika and the Green one are cousins; and that Seika and the Green one are brother and sister." Kikuko explained.

"So she finally found her brother. It looks like she was right all of the time. You know what that mean Shaka, don't you?"

"Yes, it means that Milo and Aldebaraan had lost their bet, and Dohko won." Shaka answer with a grin.

It was on that moment that Mercury landed before them hard. "OOOUUCH!!" "SIS!" Ranko is immediately by her side, as well as the other senshis and Nodoka and Tofu

"Oooh" Mercury mutter while her head is still spinning. Dr. Tofu hit a few pressure points and gently lay her. Then the sound of feet touching the ground near them, make them look up and see Red Flash, Green Flash and Pink Flash standing before them. The Flashman quickly deactivate their suits and Usagi rushes over and start to use her power to heal her friend.

"I'm sorry Ami, I should've hold a bit more on that last punch." Seika says as she and the rest land on the plateau overlooking the ships ground.

"I'm sorry too sis. Had I been faster in covering you…"Ranma says as he kneel besides his sister.

"Don't sweet bro, this will teach me to be faster when dodging. Not to mention that you were busy holding off Phoenix and Dragon. Usa-chan and Seiya-kun were there as well, so don't feel bad about it, since anyone could have jumped and intercepted the attack in time. By the way guys thanks for this sparring session, it was the best fight that I ever had."

"No kidding sis. We saw the tale en of it. There were times that I barely could see your blur." Ranko says

"What are you talking about?" Ami asks as she transform back into civilian mode.

"You started to move at light speed kid. Shaka and I saw flashes of your seventh sense. Good work kid." Aioria prizes her.

"B-Bu-But I barely can keep up with the Silver Saints, how can I…"

"The same way that we reached our Seventh sense Ami-san. And that is accomplished by fighting tougher and tougher opponents. Sure a bit of panic on the right moment helps" Dragon Shiriu explains it to her.

"I'm proud daughter by your accomplishment. Now do rest for a bit because we do have a long day ahead." Nodoka says

"So mom who are they?" Ranma asks

"These two gentlemen here are two of Athena's gold saints, they are Aioria and Shaka, they've been charged to escort five gold cloths, and to see if any of you might be chosen by one of them." She explains

"Chosen by one of them? What do you mean?" Umi asks

"I can explain it better then her. You see the saints cloths are not just a metal made cloth. It's a kind of living being, that once it choose its bearer, it'll work in a kind of symbiosis boosting the bearer Cosmos, in exchange of only a bit of the bearer own cosmos." Shaka explains

"Oh now I understand. It's also a kind of rank among you isn't it?" Usagi speaks

"Yes, it is. But it'll be a while before they decide who they may choose. Mean while we can help you guys." Aioria answers

"You're Marin-san sensei, aren't you?" Ranma asks

"That's right, how did you find out?" Aioria asks

"I don't know if they told you, but we learned to share thoughts among us, and Seiya-kun here was always receiving images, sounds and feeling from his sister; so everything that she learned, he learns and by proxy we learn. We didn't know your names, besides the saint name." Yusuke explains

"Then you know about my lighting bolt, and lighting plasma, don't you?" Aioria asks.

"We do, but like you guys, each one of us specialized in one area. I'm skilled with a sword; Seiya-kun here is skilled in the use of his fists; Yusuke-kun there is skilled in acrobatics and can literally fly; Umi-chan by his side took after Cygnus and Aquarius since she lived in a freezing environment; and Usagi-chan here is skilled in the use of her legs, and she can also fly." Ranma introduce each one of the Flashman.

"You two can fly?" Makoto asks unbelieving

Two show them the truth Usagi and Yusuke start to fly around, while Ranma, Umi and Seiya close their eyes and concentrate. Few by few they start to float off the ground. Stunning everyone that's there watching them. Setsuna once again kick her self for not seeing such possibility and for thinking so small. Aioria, Shaka and the other saints watch closely, while everyone else gawks at them.

"Can you do it too Seika-chan?" Marin asks

"I might be able too, but for now the close that I could get is if I wore my Pegasus Cloth." Seika explains

'Just close your eyes and feel what I feel sis' Seika take a step back in shock of hearing her brother voice on her head

'S-Seiya is that you?' she thought back looking at him and seeing him grinning

'Yep'

Then Seika too close her eyes and concentrate, she can clearly feel and see in her mind the other saints Cosmo as huge blazing fires, then she notice eight suns near her, were five of the eight are above her, to near and well know to her, but the eighth one….

'hmmm the five over there are my brother and his friends, these two near me are Aioria and Shaka, so who's the eighth one?'

'It's Mrs. Tendo cousin.' Ranma tells her

'R-Ranma-kun is that you' Seika asks

'Yes, it's me. Looks like you learned how to talk telepathically. Anyway we found out about her in the same way that you did yesterday, what's more her energy is as similar to Usagi as yours is of Seiya-kun' Ranma explains

'Then she's really Usagi-chan aunt.' Seika thought back

'I'm more then that, children.' A new voice is heard by the six of them stunning all six and making them fall, even Seika that was now floating a bit of the ground fall on her but.

This case those watching to boggle out, stunned. Then before anyone can start laughing, they notice the shocked looks that the Flashman and Seika direct at Mrs. Tendo.

"W-what happened why are you looking stunned at her?" Setsuna asks

"Since when can you talk telepathically? I can understand Seika as she was bound to evolve her connection to Seiya-kun, but you…" Umi asks

"Let's just say that I do have a few secret cards stashed up on my sleeve."

'Do not tell them who I am children. I'll explain later, but only you and my sister Athena may know of this.' Kikuko sent a telepathically message to them

But this can't stop the tears in Usagi eyes as she look at a person that is more to her then an aunt. The tears snap the mother inside Kikuko, and she opens her arms in an open invitation. Usagi glop on her and start to sob uncontrollably. What amazes everyone is that when Usagi tear hit the locket on Mrs. Tendo blouse it starts to glow attracting the senshis, saints and Flashman attention.

Then suddenly Usagi's body start to become translucent, a light kaleidoscope sprang to life inside of her, her cloths disappear, tendrils of pink energy envelop her body, then in a flash Usagi's body is back, but instead of her old cloths, she's wearing a senshi fuku like Ami, but her boots are longer and red, her fuku's bow are red instead of blue.

"Wow!! My sister-in-law is also an senshi. Welcome to the group sister-in-law" Ami says.

"Everyone please meet my niece Usagi, she just prove now that she's also Sailor Moon leader of the Sailor Senshis, reincarnated princess of the Moon." Kikuko says

As the other senshis conglomerate around Usagi, and start to introduce themselves, as well as transforming. "Hey Usako, can you still use the Flash Prism on this form?" Ranma asks

"There is only one way to find out my beloved. PRISM FLASH!!"

Usagi execute the same movements that she would to put on her Flashman Cyber-Body armor. Instantly a Flash sprang to life on her left wristlet; then her body is enveloped in pink light that soon become her Flashman uniform. But there are a few modifications in terms of a pink skirt, a pink cape, and three red jewels around the prism on her helmet.

"This is amazing guys. I never felt such a boost in power. And even my internal systems had been upgraded." Sailor Pink Moon Flash says

"But what triggered the first transformation?" Yusuke asks

"This brooch here did it." Kikuko says showing the brooch

"That Brooch is an ancient artifact that has been designated for the senshi of the Moon. I left it on Kikuko-san care because she seems to attract senshis left and right so it was logical to assume that soon or later she would meet Sailor Moon. Well I was right she did." Setsuna says

"So what should we do now?" Usagi asks as she revert back to her civilian form

"Firstly let me introduce to you these people, and then we'll start building a small village and base of operations here." Nodoka says

"Ok mom, I trust you. But before letting anyone start to work with our system, I'll ask you to spend a few ours in a tutoring session with Magi to avoid accidents and problems of system incompatibility." Ranma says.

The engineers chat a bit among them and agree. Dr. Tofu then suggests "I do not doubt your advanced knowledge and technology. But I do know a few more exoteric methods, that often are shunned by science; so how about an exchange of information. I show you what I know as a payment to learn more advanced haling techniques"

"No problem mister…"Umi says

"My name is Tofu. Dr. Tofu Ono"

"Welcome aboard doc. I hope that you can help in a potential problem that we have." Yusuke says

"What problem is that?" Setsuna asks

"Ami, will you please show it to her?" Ranma asks

"Sure a thing Big Bro" Ami replies before taking out her Mercury computer and showing her what they found out yesterday.

"OH Crap!!" Setsuna says stunning the senshis

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Saint Seiya, YuYu Hakusho, Magic Knights of Ray Earth, or Flashman

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Saint Seiya, YuYu Hakusho, Magic Knights of Ray Earth, or Flashman. Each TV or Manga series belong to other people.

This is a tale of what could have happened if instead of the five original Flashman being kidnapped and sent to the Flash planet were they would become the known Flashman, Usagi, Ranma, Seiya, Yusuke, and Umi were taken instead.

I'll need proofreaders, as well as some help with the grammar, as I'm not all that good with it, since I'm a Brazilian, and English is my second language.

Anime-cross Sentai Flashman ½

OBS Observation

OBS: I may appear to be on a bit of a fast pace, but this fic is long, and there still exist many opponents to face, like Hades, Saffron, Gosma and Mes. I'll try to go as slow as possible without turning it boring. So for the Flashman to be alive in a period of more then 5 years I needed to correct their flaw soon.

Chapter 5 – A light on the horizon, as well as babies

"D-did she just cursed?" a trembling Minako asks Makoto

"Y-yeah she did… you made your testament Rei, didn't you?" Makoto asks

"I knew that I was forgetting something, and it appears to be a bit late to do it." Rei says, also getting on the act

"Oh c'mon guys things are not so awful, as it seems. Sure it will be a hell of a job but…" Akane says

"I don't know sis, Kuno seems to suddenly lose interest on you, all that he was talking about today was his twin pigtailed princess" Nabiki amended

"I was wrong it is worse then I thought. I truly hope that even with our deaths, the world and our kind will still be here." Akane says dejectedly

"What? That good for nothing reject of a…#!!#...#!#¨&#! Has his sight on …. Remind me to dead scream him from here to my planet?" Setsuna had literally spilled a wave of curses towards a certain boken for brains idiot, that literally throw the senshis that know her on their knees, holding each other hands and praying for the safe of their families and that at last the deaths may be quick.

Kimiko has a hand on Setsuna forehead, while Nodoka is checking Setsuna pulse. Meanwhile Ranko wonders if it would be ok if she and her family move in to her brother's planet.

"Err… Ranko-chan, why are they doing this?" Seika asks

"What happened just now is the same thing that would happen if Ikki-san here admitted in public while yelling his lungs out that his gay. Plus miss tomboy here giving up the mantle of a saint and become a cute princess doll, doing tea ceremony, and flower arranging." Ranko says, while pointing the last part to Marin

"GULP Aioria-san pleas ask Muh-san to come here ASAP, to make sure that the cloths are in top condition for the nearby battle." Hyouga asks Aioria

"I have a better idea. I'll request from my past self in the Silver Millennium the copies of all the data that we had of the Flash planet and the negative flash phenomenon." Setsuna says then turn to Ami

"Ami as soon as you're in condition; I'll need your help in researching a vaccine. Once someone is acclimated to the Flash planet it's impossible to reverse the effects. So we can come up with a solution that'll help them live long enough to naturally absorb and convert both energies. Not to mention that I do have a hunch that that second energy mentioned is the solution, as it can work as a filter or as a buffer." Setsuna tells.

"You mean that you can cure us?" Ranma asks.

"I'm afraid that I can come up with a vaccine that will be needed to be constantly used. At last once per month; that of course is on the later stages of the treatment. It'll be like someone with impaired vision, were it's possible to Cleary see, as long as such person wears glasses." Setsuna explains.

"Err… how can you get something from the past?" Yusuke asks

"I am the senshi of time, and I'm the only one with access to an ancient devise, that uses the universe lay lines to tap into the time stream. To make a long explanation short, I can time travel." Setsuna explains

The Flashman nod, at knowing the rules them selves, as the Flash planet do posses a time agency. While the saint and the people around them wonder what they could do with a bit of time travel them selves.

"Get your mind out of it. She can't do as you please with time travel. The simple fact of she going to the past is a great risk in creating a paradox." Usagi says as she notices the looks on the people faces.

"Thank you princess….No you may started as a princess, but now you're my queen, as well as the senshis queen. You just hadn't been properly crowned." Setsuna says

"Sorry, but I'm not cut to the job. I was raised as a warrior, I already killed many aliens just to survive… not to mention that I'm not a maiden." Usagi says.

"WHAT?!" the senshis, Akane, Nabiki, and Kikuko yells. While Nodoka look at her son and see him madly blushing.

"My son is so manly…" Nodoka says as she took out victory fans and starts to dance. Umi just grin and she her self tap her tummy, then look at Seiya and grin to him.

Seika sees this and simply groan, put a hand over her mask and shake her head. Then she looks at Ikki, and even though she's wearing a mask he can literally see her face and the obvious message.

"Gulp Ok! Ok! I get it dear, but only after this war ok?" Ikki says to her

"Ami-chan…can I see those results again?" Her mother asks

"S-sure…'Blast it, I was hoping to be the first of us to please mom with grand children. Sure I could cope with it if it was sis. But Big Bro…. Well no way in hell I'm going to be third place… Hmmm Yusuke-kun sure is tasty….' Ami says and thought the matter over

"Hmm by these readings I'd say that you are on the second month of pregnancy by the looks of it. Darling didn't you say that you were waiting to officially your union?" Nodoka asks

"There isn't a ceremony on the planet Flash. What we do have is a lot like your civil union. But it doesn't prohibitive the private mating process" Usagi says (AN: I do hope that that's the term to office unite couples without the religious ceremony)

"Oh! Then we must do the same here on earth and move you into my family register, as my son wife darling…. Hmm Ami-chan can your computer says if it'll be a girl or a boy at this stage of her pregnancy?" Nodoka says to Usagi and the asked her daughter.

"I can estimate the probability by deep scanning the fetus DNA, but even my computer can't tell it this early" Ami says.

"How long further does our kid must be until you can tell us sis?" Ranma asks as he tenderly hugs Usagi.

"One more month Big Brother… and congratulations you're a father of twins" Ami says as she scans Usagi's belly.

"I'd say that the children in her are a couple. Their little life force put together is in equilibrium. i.e.: I'm sensing equal amounts of female and male personalities, witch means that one will probably be a boy the other will probably be a girl." Shaka says as he hover his hand a bit over Usagi's belly

"If Shaka says it, then you can be sure of it. No one in the sanctuary is more attuned to life forces then him." Aioria says

"What about me Mr. Shaka? I can't be that far behind little bunny." Umi asks

"Hmm… indeed you're not far behind, but I'm afraid that you have only one child inside of you my dear… By the feel I'd say that it'll be a boy." Shaka says as he approaches Umi.

"I'm a aunt of a baby boy…way to go little brother" Seika says as she hugs her brother.

"Thanks sis." Seiya replies

With that the senshis, saints, Flashman, Saotomes and Tendos help everyone settling in. then during this process they hear the horns of five big trucks. The two front trucks they see it carrying a whole hose. The others are bringing the Tendo dojo in parts.

In front of the five trucks there is a limo, and from it Athena and Muh get out, and approach the saints. The saints kneel in front of her, while in a sign of respect the Flashman and Senshis bow to her

"Athena-sama if I may inquire you as to why do you brought our houses here?" Nodoka asks with respect

"Of course you may Lady Nodoka. I simply got the feeling that you and your families wouldn't wish to live apart, and since I got word that a small village would be build here…"Athena says while grinning at Kimiko

Then Athena went over Usagi and asks if she could touch Usagi's belly. Once Usagi nods, Athena gently touches the girl's belly and feels the kids Cosmo. When Athena suddenly snaps her eyes open and say "Oh! My!" you can bet that all the Saints and Flashman are around the two women instantly.

"Amazing child, you're in the second month and I already feel a strong energy in them. They show so much potential that I don't doubt that they'll reach kamei status before their teen years."

With such revelation Genma in an extreme out of character display hugs his son fiercely, along side Nodoka. Kikuko just grin silly, while Setsuna write on her beat my past self list one more reason.

'When I get my hands on happi… How could I have been so blind? I almost messed up royally.' Setsuna thought as she contemplates in bashing her head repeatedly on the ships hull. 'Nah… Not solid enough. Now where can I find solid neutrinum?' Setsuna muses

"My lady I humbly ask if my nephew share the same treats" Seika asks Athena

"He does Seika… Oh My! Aioria you shall be her nephew sensei in the Leo arts. I feel a strong connection between him and your constellation." Athena says.

"It'll be an honor Athena-sama. I'm sure that between me, Marin and Seika the future Leo Saint will be the best one in centuries." Aioria says

"I'm counting on you. Muh and I will spend the rest of the year here; you and Shaka will help him in building a small Saint Barracks here. Meanwhile I'll confer with Ranma-san and Usagi-san here about battle plans." Athena says

"At once your highness" all three gold saints say at once. Then they call the Bronze Saints and distribute chores between the Bronze Saints and themselves. Ami spent the whole time with Yusuke going over the life on the planet Flash, the planet environment, etc…

Setsuna appeared by the end of the afternoon with a box filled with data crystals, that Magi immediately went to work on. Then Setsuna join Ami in her research about the Flash planet environment.

"Hmm… Ami check the wavelength of those two suns, and tell me the result of it after that solar radiation goes through a one of those crystals." Setsuna says.

"On it" Ami replies

"…Oh I see it…. The first part of our vaccine is to make some thing that'll filter our sun light into Orange and Purple stars wave length. Then we must pass these energy through the Flashman's prisms" Ami says.

"Exactly, this will make the NFP – Negative Flash Phenomenon slow down considerably." Setsuna says.

"Yes, but what shall we do about Earth's own energy?" Ami asks

"We'll need to wait, or help the Flashman develop their second power source faster to start working on it. Magi can you estimate how long the Flashman will be able to stay, if their bodies start receiving once again Flash planet solar energy?" Setsuna asks

"Working… … …Well with a probability of 97 I'd say that they just got 3 more years added, with the point of no return moved to 3 years and a half. But how are you going to change your sun light wave length?" Magi asks

"We synthesize a crystal to do it, and then we modify their Flash Prism bracelets to emit a harmonic force field around them, that will filter our sun energy." Setsuna explains

"Hmmm it's possible, and with the rights elements… Ok! I'll work in the crystal formula, Ami-san I'll download, the Flash transmuter schemes to your computer where you and others can work on it to create the harmonic field." Magi say, while Setsuna get out to inform the news to the Flashman, Saotomes and Tendos.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Saint Seiya, YuYu Hakusho, Magic Knights of Ray Earth, or Flashman. Each TV or Manga series belong to other people.

This is a tale of what could have happened if instead of the five original Flashman being kidnapped and sent to the Flash planet were they would become the known Flashman, Usagi, Ranma, Seiya, Yusuke, and Umi were taken instead.

I'll need proofreaders, as well as some help with the grammar, as I'm not all that good with it, since I'm a Brazilian, and English is my second language.

Anime-cross Sentai Flashman ½

OBS = Observation

Chapter 6 - The Negaverse second wave

On a place filled with darkness Queen Beryl hear and see the report from her minions, as Jadeite reports progress she frowns deeply. "First those blasted senshis appear and then comes those fools of Athena, now five young warriors from another planet. Only FIVE against a small army of Youmas, do you have to say in your defense Jadeite?" Beryl asks

"That the only thing that turned the tables was the surprise factor, and the fact that those younglings were as fast and as powerful as the gold saints. But I fear that that was only a small fraction of their true power my lady." Jadeite said

"As powerful as a gold saint you say... hmmm... and why couldn't our Youmas drain them like they did with the saints?" She asks

"There wasn't direct contact with their skin my lady, and strangely their laser weapons work better against the Youmas then the saints fists; I almost dare to say that those five is some kind of elite squad from the blasted Silver Millennium." Jadeite explains

"Hmmm perhaps we were a bit overconfident and overzealous when we dealt with that bitch Serenity, and some servants of her may have been lucky enough to escape our purging. These five obviously descend from the ones that escaped, thrived and got strong on another planet. Jadeite get every single Youma that you posses ready to battle them, we'll strike in a week. Dismissed" With that Beryl disappear and return to her quarters

"So how was the battle with the meddlesome saints my doll" a YOUNG Happosai asks

Beryl got to her knees and bow to Happosai before answering "We got defeated on this round my master; five teens from another planet interfered." Beryl said

"And what you pray tell me that'll PERHAPS spare your life?" her master asks

"They're survivors of the Silver Millennium, they are as strong and fast as the gold saints, they do posses weaponry charged with silver energy. They got us by surprise." Beryl says not daring to plead or to show any weakness

"Hmmm I admit that even the most powerful and stronger warrior may fall under a surprise attack by a well armed platoon. Ok I'll let it slide but I'll extract from your body and soul the price for this failure." Happosai says and suddenly shadows and total darkness envelop her, seconds later her agonizing screams and tortures moans of pain and death echoes through the Negaverse.

"Apology accepted my dear" Happosai say as he holds her soul crystal. Then he swallowed it whole, and with a wave of his hand he restore Beryl's body, that suddenly spasm and start breathing again.

"I'm... I'm sorry master, it won't happen again, I ... I ordered Jadeite to launch a full out attack.

"See to it that it happens, or next time I won't have pity and kill you so soon. One more fail attempt and you'll be deposed and thrown at the Youmas for them to do whatever they wish to do."

"I understand Master." Beryl says not daring looking up

"We'll see, we'll see" Happosai say before grabbing her enveloping her in darkness again, but this time to feed his lust.

Meanwhile on the Flashman location, a small village is well on its way; people from the government got a hint about the activities of the kiddo foundation, regarding the UFO sighted two days ago, and sent a small contingent of agents and soldiers to see what the corporation is up to.

"Wow, sergeant Ibukki is that the one ship that you're worried about?" ask a lieutenant from JSDF

"No, that's not the one I'm concerned about lieutenant Urameshi. By the markings on the hull I'd say that that ship comes from a friendly planet. But why would they send a ship that's not even finished yet?" Ibukki ask

"Because we were in a hurry to get back to earth" Yusuke says from his perch on a tree above the two agents.

"And you'd be one of the aliens that come on that ship." Stated the lieutenant

"Alien? No lady I'm not an alien. I was born here on Earth 14 years ago, got kidnapped by space hunters, and by sheer lucky I and the others end up growing up on the Flash planet." Yusuke explains

'Kidnapped.... No it can't be can it?' Lieutenant Urameshi thought as she clutches her pendant that lies bellow her shirt; she looks intensely at him, and start to have hope. 'Kami-sama ... please let this young man be my long lost baby.' "What is your name young man?" she asks

"I'm called Yusuke ma'am."

"Do you have a family name Yusuke-san?" Ibukki asks as he notices the lack of a family name

"I... I do not know... I and the others were too young to read the names stamped on our infant clothes. Only Big Brother Ranma knew how to read the first words written on them." Yusuke explains

'There's a chance. Oh Kami-sama! He... he's my baby. He... he's just like his father... But until I have concrete evidence I'll bite my tongue.' "So young man, what made you come back to earth in an unfinished starship?" Lt. Urameshi asks

"Well it's a bit hard to explain, but on the planet that I and the others grew up, we developed the ability to talk among us through our minds, and Seiya always heard and saw what was happening here on Earth through his sister. When we saw those monsters attacking and Seika-chan barely keeping up, we saw that if we didn't get back early, then there wouldn't be an Earth left for us to come back." Yusuke explains

"So you would have come back anyway." Sergeant Ibukki said

"Yes, because soon or later the same aliens that kidnapped us would threatened Earth. And I'm sorry to say, but the Earth is ill equipped to deal with the Imperial Cruiser Mes." Yusuke explained

"Mes... so they too are targeting Earth. I just hope that Gozma doesn't get here at the same time, or that Mes gets here when Gozma is attacking. I serious don't know if even the force that I'm building will be enough to stop Gozma." Ibukki said

"I know who you are talking about; they passed near the Flash planet, in course for a star system 3 light years away from Earth." Yusuke said

"Thanks for the warning; I'll make sure that we're ready for them. I just hope that the poor souls on that system can hold them for at last one year, so with a trip of three years between that system and ours, we'll have a minimum of three years, max of four years until they get here." Ibukki said

"If we got a vaccine that'll allow us to survive here for longer then this year, then I and the others will gladly help Earth against such threats." Yusuke said

"Get a vaccine? Are you ill, or becoming ill?" 'Oh no, god please don't take my baby away from me once again' Lt. Urameshi prayed with all of her soul

"I and the others are slowly suffering from environment incompatibility; we had grow in a planet whose environment is a lot hasher then here on Earth, also there is the question of Earths micro-organism, solar energy difference, etc...But don't worry we have people working on a vaccine." Yusuke said

"Hmm perhaps the government of Japan may be able to help you and your friends. But are you the leader of your group?" LT. Urameshi asked

"No I'm not, but Big Brother Ranma is. Man he sure is a lucky one, he learn things pretty fast, tough his a lot bold and honorable. Not to mention that in seven Earth months his and Usagi-chan twin kids will born, and a month later it'll Seiya-kun and Umi-chan turn to give birth to their kid. *sigh* I hope that I'll find a good mate soon, I hate to be last place" Yusuke grumbled

"*smile* I'm sure that you'll find a nice girl, and I'm sure that many of the girls or women living there had their sights on you. Don't worry things like that happen a lot of time here on Earth. Now would you mind taking us to your Big Brother?" Lt. Urameshi asked and at Yusuke nod the whole squad move on.

Later that night and after conferring with her medic soldier, a medic from the Kido Corporation and Ami Saotome, Lt. Urameshi got her answer; Yusuke is her son, but the party didn't last longer as suddenly a Youma appear behind Yusuke and attempt to strike him on the back.

His mother moved quickly and put her self between the attack and her son. "MOTHER!!!" Yusuke scream get everyone attention, and soon the Athena Saints, the rest of the Flashman, the senshis and the soldiers are up to their necks in fighting off the monsters.

Mercury and Ibukki help Yusuke in getting the wounded Lt. Urameshi inside, the Youma attempted to interfere, but are blocked by the senshis and soldiers with covering fire.

"Yusuke let her with us, go and help your friends." Mercury said

"Please Mercury save her. I... I can't lose her now" Yusuke pleads

"We'll do whatever we can; now go, your friends need you" Ibukki assured him

"I'm counting on you. 'whirling around' that's it these monsters are coming down tonight PRISM FLASH!!" Yusuke transformed and jumped in the fray. He unleash his Cosmo to the top, he even start to tap into his second power, which drawn Mars and the Cancer gold cloth's attention immediately.

'His using spirit energy... Looks like I just got my self a pupil.' Mars thought

The battle was looking ugly, and the good guys being pressed back, when suddenly the soldiers and Ibukki started to fight back using weaponry that were aboard the Flash cruiser.

"Flashman, retreat for a moment to get inside your vehicles; use them to fight this horde of monsters. Use the Cosmic Vulcan to clear some breathing space for the Earth's force." Magi said through their communication net.

"OK Magi, we'll do it. Ok guys, let's do it." Said Red Flash

"I'm all for it man." Blue Flash said as he landed to Red Flash position.

"Hey where did you get this golden body armor, Blue Flash?" Red Flash asked

"What are you ... Hey where did this armor come from?" Blue Flash asked

"Welcome the gold saints ranks kid. It seems that the Cancer gold cloth had chosen you. I'll explain it later, now we need to hold them off for you to get the big guns." Aioria said as he and the rest of the gold saints converge on their position to give the Flashman the few seconds needed to mount their big gun.

"Right! Ok guys COSMIC VULCAN!" Red Flash said as the rest of the Flashman unite their weapons. But before they can fire it Kimiko's voice come up over their system. "Yusuke-kun aim it at a 3.5º to your right, the enemy boss is there. Kill him and the Youmas will be easier to deal with."

"Red Flash..." Yusuke started but Ranma and Umi already knew.

"I have him, but we'll need more power to reach him." Yellow Flash said

"Usako power up to your Moon Pink Flash level, senshis, saints, please lend us a bit of your power." Red Flash said

"Ok Ran-chan! Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Pink Flash yelled and soon her cyber armor had a skirt, and her helmet is modified a little. The senshis and the Bronze Saints knelt around the Flashman and send their power to the Flashman, which through Gold Blue Flash and Sailor Pink Moon Flash is inserted on the weapon.

The overload almost fry the weapon's system, but it did its work in killing a third of the monsters, but failed in killing the general, as he teleported away. Soon all of the Flashman are racing inside their ship to get their vehicles.

Two hours later the battle ends. Yusuke and the Flashman rush into the sick bay, then Ranma pails at seeing the terrible wounds of his sister. "W-what happened?" Ranma said before he and Usagi literally teleport to Ranko's position.

"S-she ... she took a shoot meant me from one of the enemy monsters that sneaked in." Athena said as she used her goddess power to help the young girl. Sensing her beloved and 'young brother' pain Usagi reach deeper for her healing power, then the power answer that she alone can save one of them, the two women if she sacrifice herself.

But she can't run the risk of harming her babies, so the power told her of a way...

"Ran-chan, I can save only one of them with my own power. But my power had told me of a way were you can save your sister." Usagi said

"Tell me Usako, please tell me. I'll do anything to save her." Ranma said.

"Athena-sama if you'll assist me, I can guide Ranko's soul to my brother's body, I'll have enough power left to stabilize Yusuke's mother, for the sickbay machinery be able to save her." Usagi asked

"I'll do it... my niece. *smile* your mother is my sister Usagi, and I'll gladly help you in helping this young girl who risked her life for me." Athena said as she use her power to lift Ranko's crystal heart from her body and with the help of Usagi, move it to Ranma, who accept it, and absorb it on his body.

"If I may add a suggestion, I know of a way were you can give your sister a female body; you see on neighbor region of my home in china, there is a mystic place called Junseikyo. Using it's waters, Ranma-san's body will become completely female when dosed with cold water, to return it to a male body you just need to use hot water." Shiriu said.

"Thank you Shiriu-san. Thank you." Ranma/Ranko said

To be continued


End file.
